Shiguma
Main Character Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Ice Dome Ice Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a Land of Glaciers Ice Releasing Method Ice Sealing Method Kamui Killing Intent Mangekyo Sharingan: Analysis Healing Spirit Ice Secret Ice Release Technique: Icy Bereavement of a World of Peace Sensing Summoning Technique (Snakes) Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning: Rashōmon Summoning: Triple Rashomon Thermography Sensory Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Tree Climbing Practice Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return Water Conversion Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Trumpet Water Prison Technique White Tiger Fighting Style Wind Redirection Method Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Air Bullets | weapons = Kubikiribōchō Senbon Shuriken Military Rations Pill Kunai Scroll Smoke Bomb Sword of Yuki }} Born to a "stay at home" mother and a bandit father as the most prized jewel of their collection, Shiguma (シグマ Sigma) is a shinobi, who has sworn allegiance to the Island of Negi. Achieved by great skill, he was made a anbu Black Ops Member. But after excess natural energy left from the Ten Tails made it's appearance and turned half of the island into ice, he tamed the ice and turned it into a village of his own, and with the people's agreement he was made the first Aisukage. As a child, the death of his father sparked an awakening within Shiguma and awakened his Ice Release Over the years making a name for not only himself but his village as well, he became known as Negi's Burning Blizzard due to the frostbite abilities of his ice. He is one of the handful of shinobi hailing from his clan to use to utilize the Mangekyō Sharingan and perhaps one of the last living of the Uchiha. Though he is classified as a Kage ranked shinobi, he has elaborated that his skill however ascends higher than that. Appearance Shiguma wields a skin tone that is similar to that of the most delicate chocolate and eyes that resemble a slightly shaded caramel. Women had commented that his eyes alone are a genjutsu, a reference to them getting lost in them. Personality Shiguma, while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, he is truly devious. Shiguma is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of villages and his parents. Before finding his current team, he would be the one in other teams to create conflict within. He also is a harmless rule-breaker, but would is truly considered a good peerson at the end of the day. Although, usually not boasting, Shiguma thinks highly of himself. He thinks that he'd make a perfect team leader for the group, but has decided against it, due the the other two members deciding that it'd be better for them to be "all as equal". His devilish side can come to sight, sometimes when he makes use of his Kekkei Genkai. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. Over the years, after almost leaving a gallery of ice sculptures during his Chunin exams, he has learned to control it, but the longer he uses it, the harder it gets. Background Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Shiguma can spawn ice from his body or control existing ice. This gives him the ability to freeze and cool down objects and people. He has learned how to control the temperature of his ice to where he can make it so cold that it burns. He can easily turns water to ice, and use it without the use of a technique and use it freely. He has learned how to shape his ice to his needs (for example, he can shape it into senbon.) His ice is unique. It doesn't melt by being in sunlight like most, it has to be burned at a way higher temperature. It has to be burned at X-ray level degrees to melt instantly. His ice is very solid and hard, the likes of metal, bones, wood and some earth, would having a hard time piercing it. His ice is very cold. So cold in fact, a cold smoke aura emits from his ice that he uses with his chakra. This extreme cold makes his ice dangerous to even touch due to burns caused by extreme freezing (frostbite). Even though his ice his just an extremely cold application of ice, only he can control or manipulate it. His chakra holds a special signature which prevents other ice release users or water users to control his ice, this would keep them from using his ice against him in combat. Ninjutsu Shiguma is very skilled in ninjutsu. He is good at combining his taijutsu and ninjutsu to make great attacks and combining his natures to get a amazing combination at a opponent. This is shown alot as he always infuses his Yin-Yang Release chakra into his ice so that it nullifies other ninjutsu attscks and when he adds lightning into his ice to electrify it. Shiguma is also very good at fuinjutsu. He began to study and learn it himself when he first became a jonin. He uses it for fuinjutsu traps and generic sealing techniques. He also uses it as for summoning. Taijutsu Another form of battle which Shiguma is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which mixes Strong Fist and White Tiger Fighting Style, it is almost useless to fight Shiguma in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Shiguma 's taijutsu fighting is his speed. Shiguma has very good accuracy. This helps him in ranged attack as well as melee attacks. This has been grant through the constant practice with throwing projectiles and aiming his attacks precisely. He has so much accuracy in fact he can do things like throw things while blinded, and he even can perform trick shot with his weapon, this can used with the wind directions. Kenjutsu Shiguma is one of the best shinobi to wield a sword of out his village. So good in fact that he is the current wielder of Executioner's Blade, one of the Seven Sword of the Mist. It was given to him by Kirigakure as a sign of the alliance between the village and Namigakure. When first held, the sword immediately took a liking to Shiguma's chakra, it's blade growing frost on parts of it after reacting with his chakra. He has shown to be very proficient with the sword in his hands, slicing down foe after foe with each strike. The sword also instead of stabbing the person, impales someone with unwanted chakra with ice sickles if they grab the hilt of the sword. Genjutsu Shiguma is talented at inducing genjutsu. He is also talented in the area is releasing it. His Sharingan also allows him to induce powerful genjutsu just with eyesight. His Kamui dimension also induces genjutsu upon an opponent upon their entrance. This genjutsu is very advanced and almost impossible for one to break out of it. Nature Transformation Wind Release Shiguma uses this to move faster, and mostly cut opponents with swift slices. He can create medium scale wind tornadoes and blow away enemies with powerful gale blasts of air. As by how much knowledge he has in this release and how much he uses it. This is his main affinity. His main usage is using Shape Transformation in conjunction with it and give it shapes, such as the Wind Release: Vacuum Blade. Water Release Shiguma is excellent at water release. He is grateful that he was born with these abilities because he can protect the island he calls home. He can create powerful attacks on people who dare threaten his island, and can even attack other islands if needed. It is the main counterpart of his Ice Release and therefore he is very skilled in utilizing it to his purpose. Quotes Stats Trivia *'Shiguma's Databook': ** Shiguma has completed 620 missions in total: 60 D-rank, 174 C-rank, 264 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. ** Thanks to the user:EmperorSigma for the name. ** He enjoys spicy foods and sweets, but also enjoys vegetables to stay healthy. *Shiguma's Rashōmon gates are covered over with ice, which add a little more defense to them. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal